


Surprising News

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Businessman Dean, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Past tragedy, Pregnancy, Smut, True Love, good news, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas is waiting for his mate to get home from work.  He has exciting news, something neither of them ever thought would happen.  His Alpha is going to be over the moon.





	Surprising News

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy this one, especially after the angst of the last one. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me through all of these fics. I love you guys!

 

 

 

**Story #10**

 

**Knotting**

 

**_Surprising News~_ **

 

Cas paced the length of the living room, pausing only every few laps to check the time.  Dean should have been home by now.  With a frustrated growl, he headed upstairs to check and make sure everything was ready.  Of course the room looked perfect, so that just frustrated him even more.  He was about to head back downstairs when he heard a key in the lock at the front door.  

 

“Cas?”

 

He ran down the stairs, careful not to trip himself and fall on his face, and hurried into the living room.

 

“Hi!”  Cas greeted him.  “You’re late.”

 

Dean smiled as he held something out to him.  His favorite flowers.  He took them and breathed deeply.

 

“I stopped to get those.  It’s been too long since I gave you any, and you deserve them.”

 

Cas moved closer and kissed him softly.

 

“Thank you, I love them.”

 

“Am I forgiven?”  Dean asked as he dropped his messenger bag and wrapped his arms around his waist.  

 

“Of course.”  Cas leaned into him, smiling happily as his mate kissed his cheek.

 

“Good, because that’s not the only surprise I have for you this weekend.”

 

“I love your surprises.”  

 

Dean knew that, which was why he loved doing them. “I know, sweetheart.”  He let Cas go so he could close the front door. “We cooking or ordering in tonight?”

 

“Dinner is in the oven.  I made that cheesy broccoli casserole you love,”  Cas replied as he headed for the kitchen to put his flowers in water.

 

“You spoil me, angel.”  Dean followed him, stopping in the doorway to watch as he found a vase to fill with water and added the flowers.

 

“I like taking care of you.”  

 

“So, how was your day?”  Dean asked.  Cas shrugged.

 

“I had work til two, then drove across town for my doctor’s appointment, then back this way to go grocery shopping because I did not have enough broccoli or cheese.  I figured since I was there, I basically bought enough food for the weekend and next week.”

 

“So somewhere in one of these cabinets, there is popcorn?”  Dean asked.

 

“Are you thinking of marathoning a movie series?”

 

“Thinking about it.  You, me, popcorn, beer, or maybe coke since popcorn tastes kind of gross with beer, and a warm, fuzzy blanket to curl up with.  Sounds great to me.”  Dean said.  Cas set his vase of flowers in the window over the sink and walked back to his mate.

 

“It does sound great.  I have another surprise for you.”

 

Dean smiled again.  He did a lot more of that since Cas had come into his life.

 

“Oh?  When do I get it?”

 

Cas pretended to think about it, until his mate grabbed his sides to tickle him.  He squirmed and laughed as he pulled away.

 

“Now, Mr. Impatient.  Follow me.”  

 

Dean did follow him, up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom.  Walking in, his eyes were trained on his mate, but Cas was pointing at the bed.

 

“Sex before dinner?”  Dean teased before looking down at the bed.  The smile on his face froze, turning to one of shock.  Sitting in the middle of the bed, surrounded by rose petals, was an ultrasound.

 

“Cas, is this…”

 

“Yes, sweetheart, it’s ours.  That’s our pup.  Twelve weeks along.  We’re due October 28 th .”  Cas watched his mate pick the piece of paper up.  He was still staring in awe, though his eyes were obviously wet.

 

“We’re having a pup!”

 

“I am so excited.  We’ve tried for so long, and now our dream is coming true!”  Cas clasped his hands together and smiled wide.  

 

They’d mated when they were 19, and both of their families had told them they were too young, and it was a foolish thing to do, but they’d been in love.  Here they were, 17 years later, still just as much in love as they had been in the beginning.  When Dean got a promotion eight years earlier they’d decided the time was right to start growing their family, but Mother Nature had other ideas.  They tried, over and over, but Cas was not getting pregnant.  It caused strain on their bond, but they loved each other too much to give up.  Tests showed that Dean had a low sperm count, but Cas had some cysts on his ovaries.  Two years ago, Cas got the cysts removed.  Now, finally, they were pregnant.  Cas had known for a while now, but he waited till this set of ultrasounds to tell Dean.  He wanted to wait until his chance of miscarrying was reduced.  His doctor had told him their pup was growing perfectly, and everything looked good.  So he’d decided tonight was the time to let his mate know.

 

“Babe, our pup!  I can’t believe it!”  Tears were streaming down the Alpha’s face, but it made Cas smile even wider.

 

“Would you like to know the sex?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened.  “You found out the sex?”

 

“I couldn’t wait to start decorating.  I thought that maybe, between our movie marathons, we could do a little shopping?”  

 

Dean was openly sobbing as he grabbed Cas and hugged him tight.

 

“I’m so happy, babe!  I can’t believe we’re going to be parents!”

 

When he let his mate go, he sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged his mate’s hands until the man came closer.  He lifted up the edge of Cas’ tee shirt and marveled at the rather obvious bump.

 

“How did I not notice this?”

 

“This winter was awful, and the cold and snow aren’t going away and you know how cold I get.  I haven’t been too eager to get naked lately because I can’t seem to stay warm.”  Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair as he watched his mate nuzzle against his belly.

 

“Does anyone else know?”

 

“No, I would never tell anyone before you.  Aside from the doctor and the nurse, you’re the second person to know, after me,”  Cas replied.

 

“So, what are we having?”  Dean asked.  Cas smiled softly.

 

“We’re having a little girl.”

 

“A girl…”  Dean placed a hand over the bump.  “She’s going to be so gorgeous.”

 

“She really is,”  Cas agreed.

 

“So your last heat took like we’d hoped?”  Dean looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

 

“It did.  The doctor explained to me that during your ruts, you produce more sperm, which apparently my body needs in order to fertilize an egg.  He has been giving me the all clear as far as my ovaries go.  No new cysts, and they’re working pretty well.  My heat, I drop more eggs, and this rut cycle is the first one that has matched up with my heat since I got the cysts removed, and it looks like that was the key.  Since I have eight heat cycles a year, but you only have four ruts.  We might be able to time this right again down the road, or we can do in vitro.  I will accept it if this is our only pup, but I’d still like to try again later for more.”

 

“I know, baby.  We both wanted a house full of pups.  On the plus side, Sam’s pups will be almost old enough to babysit ours.”  Dean laughed.

 

“I kind of want to tell everyone.”  Cas confessed.  Dean grinned wide.

 

“Me too.  Your mom’s going to cry, then she’s going to want to throw us a puppy shower.”

 

Cas liked the idea of that.  

 

“I’m ok with that.  I know everyone will be happy for us.”

 

“They really will be.  I can’t wait to tell Sam.  He’s going to freak!”  Dean was tempted to call his brother right now, but he held off.  He wanted to shower his mate with affection more than he wanted to share their news.

 

Cas shivered so Dean lowered his shirt.

 

“You really cold, babe?”

 

“Yes, but I’m always cold in the winter.  We really need to find out where these drafts are coming in and fix them, especially before our pup gets here.”  Cas rubbed his belly, and now Dean definitely noticed the bump.  He was angry with himself for not noticing the changes to his mate’s body before this.

 

“When did we have sex last?”  He asked suddenly.  Cas was caught off guard by the question.  He had to think.

 

“Stop.”  Dean said.  “If you have to think about it, we’re not having sex often enough.”

 

Cas smiled.  “Honey, our relationship has never revolved around sex.  You’re my best friend, and I’m yours.  We’ve always had so much more than just sex.”

 

“Yeah, I know that.  I love every moment I get to spend with you, even when we’re doing stupid stuff like watching reruns of Dr. Sexy, or collecting seeds from the garden to store for the spring.  The fact that I’m spending time with you always makes me happy.  I know mates that have fallen out of love with one another, and I absolutely can’t fathom how that happens.  I’m as in love with you as I was when we first mated, but I’m angry with myself for not noticing these changes in your body, and now that I’m this close, I can smell the change in your scent too.  As your mate, I should have been the first person to notice.  It upsets me that I’m not touching you as much as I should be, or in the ways that would have let me know something was going on with your body.  For that I’m sorry.  I’m so very sorry, sweetheart.”

 

Cas cupped his Alpha’s face and leaned over to kiss him.  “You do touch me, every single day.  I love having your hands on my body, and if you feel that you need to touch me more, I won’t stop you.  You’re my world, Dean.  I want to do everything possible to make you as happy as you make me.  Instead of dwelling on the fact that you didn’t know I was pregnant, let’s focus on the coming changes.  I’m starting to feel flutters, and that means that soon you’ll be able to feel them too. Then she’ll be kicking. You can talk to her, sing to her, and tell her how much you love her.  She’ll hear you soon enough, and when she’s finally here, she’ll recognize your voice.  Focus on those things, and on helping me get the house ready for her arrival.  I’m so very tired most of the time, and I would greatly appreciate the extra help.”

 

“Of course, angel, you know I’ll take care of you.”  Dean got to his feet, gently rubbing at his mate’s belly.  “First, we’ll have dinner, then I’ll make you a cup of your favorite tea.  How about later we come up here and I worship your body?”

 

“Worship my body?  I like the sound of that, but only if you start a fire in here.  I don’t want to get naked when it’s this cold.”  Cas slid his arms around Dean’s waist and snuggled against him.  His Alpha was so warm.

 

“Of course.  I’ll get that started now, then I’ll go boil the water for your tea.”  

 

Cas headed downstairs to check on the casserole while Dean got a fire started in their bedroom.  Their house was over 200 years old and had a fireplace in all of the bedrooms as well as in the living room.  The place was drafty in the winter though, and Dean had spent years trying to seal up all of the spots that air came in.  As long as the pup’s room was draft free before she arrived, Cas was fine with Dean continuing on his home repair mission.  He didn’t expect the entire house to be fixed in a matter of a few months.

 

Dean came down 20 minutes later as Cas was setting the table.  He pitched in and soon they were sitting down to eat the casserole and the garlic cheddar biscuits the Omega had suddenly developed a craving for, so he’d whipped up a batch to pop in the oven.  As they ate, they talked about work, about who they wanted to tell first, and about which bedroom they wanted to give to their daughter when she finally arrived.

 

“I say directly across the hall.  The room is big but not so big that I can’t get the flue fixed so the room stays warm when the fireplace isn’t being used.  Or, if you’re more comfortable with it, I can seal up the fireplace,”  Dean said.

 

“No, honey, sealing it up isn’t a good idea, but we should block it so she can’t get into it.  That way if you need to do maintenance, you still can.  You’ve already made so much progress on fixing this place up, I don’t want us to go backwards.”  

 

Dean nodded.  His mate was right.  “Ok.  We can turn one of the downstairs rooms into a playroom too.  She’s going to be spoiled, but I’d like to keep the mess of toys contained.”

 

“You’re absolutely right.  I say we use the one right off the kitchen, so when we’re cooking, we can still hear her. Oh, and at some point, we’ll need to pup proof the cabinets and move all the things she could hurt herself with.”

 

“Are we thinking too far ahead?”  Dean asked.  “I’m terrified I’ll say something and jinx this.”

 

“Honey, she’s doing great, and so am I. If it will make you feel better though, we can put off furniture shopping until after I hit the six-month mark.”

 

Dean smiled softly.  “Thank you, angel, that actually would make me feel better.”

 

“I’ll stick to looking at furniture and stuff online, marking things I like so that when we do go shopping, I’ll have an idea of what I’m interested in.”  Cas smiled back.  This was their dream come true, and he completely understood why Dean was being so cautious.

 

When they were finished with dinner Cas brought out slices of the cheesecake he’d made earlier in the week and they enjoyed that too.  Then they took the time to clean everything up.  As Cas was pressing start on the dishwasher, Dean came up behind him, sliding one arm around his stomach while the other presented a hot cup of tea to him.

 

“Oh, thank you, sweetheart.”  Cas took the cup and sipped at it.  Some people envied the kind of relationship they had while others thought they were pathetic for loving one another so much and going out of their way to be so thoughtful, even nearly 20 years later.  Cas ignored people like that.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t had their ups and downs.  Dean had developed a drinking problem as a coping mechanism not long after the doctors had broken the news that they’d probably never have pups, and that had been hell on both of them.  But they loved one another too much, so Cas did everything in his power to get his Alpha the help he needed.  Dean was three years sober now.  

 

Cas wasn’t perfect either.  He’d battled depression most of his life but learning he couldn’t have the pups he so desperately wanted, it had pushed him over the edge.  While Dean was trying to drink himself to death, Cas picked up an unhealthy eating habit.  He became so lethargic he nearly lost his business.  It wasn’t until he’d gone to the doctor for a pain in his back that it was pointed out he’d put on almost 75 pounds and had developed high blood pressure, and his cholesterol was higher than normal. Horrified, it was the wakeup call he needed.  Junk food left the house, much to Dean’s chagrin, but he understood why, and Cas started cooking healthier.  He also took up exercising, and he still ran every morning, and went to the gym twice a week.  The doctor said he was in perfect health now, but that his dedication to taking care of himself was a key factor in why his body was finally able to get pregnant.  

 

The cheesy casserole was a splurge to spoil his mate.  They hadn’t had it in years, and he planned to go on a nice, long run in the morning.  In a few months running would become painful, but until then, he was not giving it up.  Later, he would put in laps on the treadmill at the gym.  He knew Dean would join him too.  When Cas had started making an effort to get in shape, Dean had been detoxing, and when he came out of rehab, he started joining Cas at the gym.  To them, it was not only exercise, it was bonding.  There was no one he’d rather be with than his Omega, and Cas felt the same way.  Their relationship worked so well because they had mated their best friend.  Their love was real, and this pup would be a beautiful symbol of that love.

 

“So, how do you feel about my earlier suggestion?  You too tired or can I worship your body like the God you are?”  Dean nipped at his ear, making him gasp.  He loved when his mate got frisky like this.

 

“The bedroom is warm?”

 

“Yep.  Perfectly toasty.”  Dean moved closer, thrusting against his backside slowly, letting his mate know just how interested he was in the idea.

 

“I’m definitely on board for that.”  Cas drank down the tea as quickly as he could and set the cup in the sink.  Dean turned him around and pressed him back against the counter.

 

“Hey, gorgeous,” he murmured.  Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around his Alpha’s neck.

 

“Hey, yourself.”

 

The first brush of their lips was gentle but then Dean was sliding his tongue into Cas’ mouth, deepening the kiss as his thumbs rubbed circles into his Omega’s hips where they peeked out over the edges of his flannel sleep pants.  Most days when Cas came home from work in cold weather, he changed into warm sleep pants and a sweatshirt, and that was how he was dressed now.  Dean found him just as beautiful like this as he did when his mate was all dressed up, or lying naked beneath him as he pounded into him.  Cas was the most beautiful person he’d ever laid eyes on.

 

“Come on, the kitchen is chilly, let’s go upstairs.”  Dean pulled away, holding out a hand that Cas happily took.  Together they walked upstairs.

 

“I think part of the reason why this house never gets above like, 58 without the fireplaces is because the furnace is too small to heat a house this size.  It’s not meant to heat anything over 2,000 square feet, and this place is almost 3,000.  I think we need to upgrade.  I can install it myself.  I want my family warm in the winters,”  Dean said once they were inside the bedroom and he’d closed the door.

 

“I’ll help,”  Cas offered.

 

Dean pushed him back against the wall gently and kissed him again.  This was one of the many things regarding Cas that he had never grown tired of.  He’d had a few boyfriends and girlfriends before meeting the boy with the bright blue eyes and constant sex hair in his first year of college, but once he had, he’d wanted nothing else.  He’d pursued the gorgeous Omega for six months before he’d agreed to a date, and it became very clear very quickly that they got along perfectly.  Cas soon became his best friend as well as his boyfriend, and he knew almost immediately that this handsome, witty, Omega was the person he wanted as his mate.  

 

Thankfully Cas felt the same way, and two months into their sophomore year, they mated.  Oh, the hell they had gotten from their families!  They’d been called stupid, immature, impulsive, and a host of other awful things, but they didn’t care.  Dean earned his business degree while Cas earned his art degree.  Now Dean managed one of the top shipping companies in the country while Cas owned his own art gallery, which was doing quite well.  They’d bought an old Victorian mansion and steadily began rehabbing it, and their families eventually figured out that while many people took years to find the right mate, they’d been lucky enough to find one another early on and recognize that fact.

 

No one in their families said anything negative anymore.  Dean’s family adored Cas, and Cas’ family felt the same about Dean.  The questions about pups eventually tapered off though, as no one expected them to have any now.  After 17 years mated, their families had come to pity the fact that they’d been unable to conceive and stopped bringing the subject up.  They were in for one hell of a surprise.

 

The room was indeed quite toasty so when Dean pushed Cas’ sweatshirt up, he didn’t resist.  It landed on the floor and a second later Dean’s shirt was with it.  

 

“Your body is changing,”  Dean said as he ran his hands over his mate’s chest and belly.

 

“Good change or bad change?”  Cas asked.

 

“You’re gorgeous no matter what, baby, but this is amazing.  I didn’t think it was possible for you to be even more beautiful.  You’re so perfect.”  Dean kissed every inch of skin he could reach until he had his mate purring and whining for something more.  

 

“Dean, please.”  He begged and thrust his hips forward, knowing his mate would take the hint.  There was lust in the Alpha’s eyes as he suddenly stood up straight and swept Cas up into his arms.  He carried his mate over to the bed where he laid him out.  His mouth continued its exploration, and Cas let his head fall back against the pillows while he focused on what Dean’s mouth was doing to his body.  It was absolute heaven.  His mate had been completely serious about worshiping his body.

 

His pants were slid off, along with his thick socks, and then Dean’s mouth was pressing tender kisses to his feet, his ankles, his calves, making the Omega’s body sing with pleasure.  Slick was flowing freely as Dean moved back up his body.  The Alpha had always been crazy about his scent, and even more so about his slick, which carried it in concentrate. He gasped when his Alpha pushed his legs apart so he could bury his face between them.

 

“Dean!”  He buried his fingers in his mate’s hair and pulled him in even deeper.  Nothing felt as good as the magic Dean worked with his tongue and his cock.  Soft whimpers escaped his mouth as his Alpha’s tongue thrust inside him, followed by two fingers.  They had a pretty good sex life outside of heats and ruts, but Cas was always so cold in the winter, and Dean often times was too, so clothes usually stayed on and they made love under the covers to avoid having to light a fire.  Wood was expensive but for nights like this, the cost was justifiable.  

 

Cas was already close, but his Omega status made him capable of experiencing multiple orgasms.  He knew how much Dean loved to see how many he could pull from him before he actually sunk his cock inside his mate’s body.  A few strokes over his prostate had him screaming Dean’s name as he spilled over his stomach.  Dean withdrew his tongue and looked up at him with a wicked smile.

 

“Feeling good, angel?”

 

Cas sighed happily.  “I definitely am.  You’re amazing with that tongue of yours.”

 

Dean chuckled before leaning down and nipping at his inner thigh.  Cas cried out, his flaccid cock twitching in an attempt to come back to life.  The Alpha lapped up more of the slick that was coating his mate’s skin before taking his balls in his mouth.  

 

“Fuck, yes!”  Cas groaned and grabbed again at his mate’s hair.  Dean’s hair always ended up sticking straight up by the time Cas was done with him.  He was half hard again but his body was already so close.  When Dean’s fingers slid back in, rubbing against his prostate, he climaxed for a second time.  His own dick never made a full second appearance, but that didn’t stop the orgasms from coming, even when nothing more than twitching happened, but that had never bothered Dean.  Seeing his mate in the throes of ecstasy was extremely arousing.  He loved that even carrying their child, Cas was able to hang in there, begging for more, pleading for his Alpha’s knot.

 

“Please, Dean, I need it, I need your knot,”  He tugged at Dean’s hair, trying to get his Alpha off his balls and flaccid cock, and eventually he conceded.

 

“Of course, sweetheart.  I’m going to make you feel so good.”  Dean promised as he knelt between his mate’s legs and, using some of the slick, coated his massive cock.  Cas had been afraid the first time they’d had sex, when Dean had claimed him, until he’d felt that cock deep inside his body, thrusting and grinding against every nerve ending, making him feel like he might explode into a thousand pieces.  Now he craved it.  He wanted to feel Dean deep inside his body, moving together as one until his knot caught and he spilled his seed.  Cas loved being able to milk multiple orgasms from his mate after they were locked together.  

 

Dean wasted no time in sliding in.  Cas’ body was open, his hole sucking his cock in eagerly until their bodies were flush against one another.  Careful not to put pressure on their growing pup, he draped his body over his mate without actually lying on top of him.  His hands fisted in the blankets as Cas’ legs came up around his waist, pulling him in even deeper.

 

“Come on, Dean, I want you to fuck me like you mean it!”  Cas growled.  Dean growled back as he started to move.  So this wasn’t going to be an easy love making.  His mate, his perfect angel was craving it hard and fast.  He was happy to oblige, and he did exactly as his Omega wanted, thrusting hard and fast, grinding against his prostate and pulling another orgasm from him.  His eyes traveled down the length of his mate’s body, marveling as always over how absolutely perfect Cas was, and how lucky he was to have him as his mate.  

 

Cas met him on every thrust, their bodies meeting with the sound of skin slapping against skin, both of them dripping with sweat, but Dean didn’t slow down.  He kissed his mate, feeling the way Cas’ hands grabbed desperately at him.  His knot was swelling and he knew his mate’s next orgasm would make it pop, locking them together.

 

“I love you, Cas,” he panted before rolling his hips and grinding against his mate’s prostate.  Cas screamed as he came one last time, and that was it for Dean, he managed two more shallow thrusts before his knot swelled completely and locked them together.  Refusing to just collapse on top of Cas, he carefully maneuvered them until they were lying on their sides, facing one another.

 

“I love you too, darling.  I’m so happy.”  Cas pushed the sweat soaked hair off Dean’s forehead and brushed his nose against his Alpha’s.  Dean’s blissed-out smile was beautiful as he gazed at his mate.

 

“We’re going to be parents, Cas.  I can’t believe it.  I was actually going to suggest that we adopt; it’s been on my mind for a while now.  This might be our only biological pup, but we’ve both always wanted more than just one.  Is that something you might be interested in?” 

 

“Yes, definitely.  There are so many pups out there in need of loving homes.  We have the money, the love, and the space to have as many as we think we can handle.  But for right now, I want to concentrate on our little girl.  She’s our miracle and I don’t want to focus on anything but her, at least for the first year.  After that, we can look into adoption.”  They had only briefly talked about adoption in the past, but they’d always been open to it.  They wanted their little angel to grow up with siblings.  “Do you want to still try for more anyway?  Even if our odds are slim?”

 

“Definitely.  I know the chances aren’t great, but I don’t care.  We can still try.”  Dean stroked his hand over his mate’s hip.  It felt more rounded than he remembered.  

 

“I feel the same way.  Do you have an idea for a name?”

 

Dean thought for several long minutes.  “I have a few names I like.  Faith, Hope, or even Angel.  All representing what she is to us.”

 

Cas blinked, his eyes filling up with tears.  “Really?  And here I was thinking something like Isabella.”

 

“I like that, Isabella, that’s a pretty name.  We could call her Isabella Faith.”  Dean ran his hand over his mate’s belly.  “I hope she looks like you.”

 

Cas chuckled.  “And I hope she looks like you.  I like that name.  I’m not ready to seal the deal on it, but I do like it very much.  I’d still like to consider a few more before we make a final decision.”

 

“I’m ok with that,”  Dean agreed.  

 

Cas managed to work a few more orgasms out of his mate before Dean’s knot finally deflated, then his Alpha was getting up to grab a washcloth from the bathroom.  He smiled as he was wiped clean, and then got up so Dean could strip the blankets off the bed.  When he returned, he brought the extra thick comforter that Cas loved, and they curled up together in bed.  It wasn’t late enough to go to sleep, but moments like this were intimate and the room was warm enough for naked cuddling, so they took advantage of it.  Then the phone rang.  Dean grabbed it off the nightstand, smiling wide when he saw it was his brother calling.

 

“Hey, Sammy,” he greeted the man.

 

“Hey, how are you guys?”  Sam asked.

 

“We’re great.  Better than great, actually.”

 

“That’s good.  Say, Eileen wants to know what to get you for Easter.  She’s thinking sweaters, but I told her your house isn’t  _ that _ cold.”  Sam laughed.  Dean chuckled and pulled Cas closer so he could hear the call too.

 

“Actually, it is, but if you really want to get me something I could use, how about…”  He caught his mate’s eye, and Cas grinned.  “Diapers?”

 

“Diapers?  You have an incontinence problem we don’t know about?”  Sam joked.

 

“Ha ha, smartass.  No, we’re, uh, expecting a pup.  Diapers would be a great gift.” Dean tried to sound casual, but he was grinning too hard. Sam fell silent on the other end of the line for almost a minute before he spoke again.

 

“Dean, if this is some kind of joke…”

 

“It’s not a joke, Sam.  I’m pregnant, 12 weeks.”  Cas leaned in and spoke up so he would be heard.

 

“Seriously?”  Sam’s voice cracked and they both knew he was crying.  Dean finally put the phone on speaker and laid it on the pillow between them.

 

“Yes, Sam.  Dean and I are expecting a little girl in October.”

 

They heard Sam burst into tears on the other end of the line.

 

“I have to tell Eileen, give me just a minute!”

 

Sam’s mate, Eileen, was deaf so they waited patiently for him to sign to her their good news.  They heard a strangled cry on Sam’s end.

 

“She’s crying; she’s really happy.  Guys, I’m so happy for you both!”

 

“Thank you.  Think you can spare a few hours on the weekends to help me replace my furnace before she gets here?  This winter is technically over, but since the temps are still ridiculous and it’s still snowing, I’m worried next next winter might come early, and I don’t want our pup’s room getting cold. I want the house to be warm.  Our furnace is still in good condition, but it’s not meant to heat a house this big, so I want to replace it with something larger,”  Dean explained.

 

“Sure, sure, whenever you’re ready, you just let me know,”  Sam promised.  “Did you tell anyone else yet?”

 

“Not yet.  We’ll make those calls in the morning.  If we tell Cas’ folks tonight, they’ll insist on coming over and well, we’re not up for visitors right now.  We just want to bask in the glow of our happy news,”  Dean replied.

 

“Makes sense.  Eileen says she’s making the pup a blanket with a matching hat and booties.  She’s still crying.”  Sam laughed.

 

“So are we.  We’re extremely happy,”  Cas said.

 

“Congratulations, guys.  We’re really, really happy for you both.”

 

“Thanks, Sammy.  Catch you later, ok?”  Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, love you guys, talk to you later.”

 

The call ended and Dean set the phone on the nightstand again.  When he turned back to face Cas, his mate was smiling wide at him.

 

“I can’t wait to start this new chapter of our lives,” he said.  Dean kissed him softly.

 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
